1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a venetian blind, and more particularly to a venetian blind that includes a plurality of horizontal slats and a storage rail that receives some of the slats to adjust the length of the venetian blind.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,621 discloses a window blind that includes a storage rail or bottom rail, which defines a channel for receiving and storing unnecessary or unused slats of the window blind to enable the ready customization of the window blind to fit windows of different heights. Although the length of the window blind can be adjusted by receiving a selected number of the slats within the storage rail, it is difficult to perform such length adjustment of the window blind.